


Deja Vu - Podfic

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Travel, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were relatively used to unwelcome guests in their motel rooms. Whether they appeared near-silently, like angels, or with a dramatic flair, like Henry, people and creatures were always inviting themselves in. It was why Sam always kept a gun on him and was relatively sure Dean was never without at least six kinds of weaponry.</p><p>Still, all the people who'd showed up before had something in common. They never appeared in a flash of light, falling from the ceiling and landing in a groaning heap of limbs and cloth on the kitschy motel carpet.</p><p>"What the-?" Sam was on his feet instantly.</p><p>Dean was already pulling out his gun, "Great, not this shit again. Who the hell are you two?"</p><p>Sam had to give kudos to his brother for being able to identify how many people were in the pile, because all he could see was cloth and blindly groping hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Try2CatchMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deja Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674616) by [Try2CatchMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe). 



Listen, streamingly, right here:

Download the MP3 [here](http://www.silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/DeanCas/deja%20vu%20-%20silkylustre.mp3)!

If you would like to make me or [Try2CatchMe ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe)squeal, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!

 

Find me on [tumblr](http://www.silkylustre.tumblr.com/)!

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Try2CatchMe, for writing this cracky piece of fluff!
> 
> Also thanks to Paraka, for hosting me!


End file.
